


Secret Stash

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Malec Discord Server Advent [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Candy Canes, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Husbands, Kid Fic, M/M, Malec Discord Server, Not Beta Read, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: Alec wasn’t jealous that Magnus didn’t bring him any cookies as he had his own secret stash of Christmas treats nestled between the wall and the back of the tree.He reached for a candy cane placed where he was sure Magnus hadn’t noticed he’d stored them, but his hand was slapped away before he could so much as smell the peppermint.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Discord Server Advent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036713
Comments: 21
Kudos: 69





	Secret Stash

**Author's Note:**

> For Day One of the [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x) Prompt Advent Calendar Event. Prompt: _Candy Cane_

Alec sat back in his chair and watched as Max and Rafael bounced excitedly from their spots on the floor. Magnus seemed to float over to them, the brightest of smiles on his face as he set a plate of newly baked cookies on their laps, watching on excitedly as they devoured their first bites. Alec wasn’t jealous that Magnus didn’t bring him any cookies as he had his own secret stash of Christmas treats nestled between the wall and the back of the tree. 

He reached for a candy cane placed where he was sure Magnus hadn’t noticed he’d stored them, but his hand was slapped away before he could so much as smell the peppermint. 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane!” Magnus’ voice boomed over the Christmas music playing in the background. Alec winced and when he peeked one eye open, he saw Max and Rafael glancing over at him, their lips pressed together in barely contained laughter. 

“Uh oh, Papa used Daddy’s  _ full _ name,” Max commented in a whisper that was clearly heard by everyone in the room. 

“You bet I did, little one. Do you know why?” Magnus’ eyes hadn’t left Alec’s, the judgment clear enough in them that Alec averted his gaze in favor of staring pleadingly at his children. 

“Is it cause Daddy had this?” Max asked as he held the candy cane up in the air. Alec was hoping it had fallen out of reach and he could somehow escape the repercussions that would inevitably come by breaking one of Magnus’ Christmas rules. 

“It’s cause Daddy kept a secret from Papa,” Rafael guessed correctly, crossing his arms in front of his chest as if proud of himself for solving the puzzle. Alec thought his son had looked too much like him at the gesture. 

Magnus was about to reprimand his husband, but before he could take his first preparatory breath, Alec leaped forward and grabbed the candy cane from Max’s fingers, crouching down behind the kids to use them as shields. It was a cheap move and he had known it, but Magnus’ glare was almost as deadly as his magic. He didn’t need his stealth rune to keep himself out of Magnus’ grasp, but the look in his husband’s eyes said he would probably need his iratze once Magnus got ahold of him. 

“Alexander Gid--” 

“You know, it really loses its touch when you say it more than once in a night,” Alec teased before he could stop himself. He placed the candy cane in between his lips before picking up the boys, one in each arm, and holding them tightly to him. Rafael still had a grasp on his plate of cookies and a surly look on his face while Max squealed in delight at his feet left the floor. 

“ _ Dad’s _ ,” Rafael complained as he wriggled in Alec’s grasp, “come  _ on _ .” Magnus rested one hand on his hip, the other pressed over his heart as he gaped at Rafael. 

“I have done nothing to deserve that tone,” Magnus said with a glare. “In fact, I baked you both cookies - even made sure the leftovers were topped with crushed candy cane for my  _ ungrateful _ husband - and what does he do?” Alec went to speak, but Magnus continued dramatically, “He uses my own flesh and blood as  _ shields _ so I can’t give him a talking to about hiding sugary Christmas treats all over the house like some - some heathen!” 

“We’re  _ adopted _ ,” Rafael commented and Alec snorted in laughter, dropping both boys onto their feet. He took Magnus’ moment of distraction to unwrap the candy cane before licking up the length of it and claiming it as his own. Magnus  _ hated _ sharing food germs and Alec was not above using that knowledge to his advantage. 

“You can have it back if you want, babe,” Alec said as he batted his eyelashes. 

Magnus growled, “Oh, you’re  _ done _ , Shadowhunter!” Before Alec could convince his husband otherwise, Magnus held up a hand and snapped his fingers and Alec didn’t have to guess what his magic had done. He surged behind the tree to find his secret stash of candy canes - hidden carefully away from his greedy husband and sons - had disappeared. 

“That’s cheating!” Alec yelled at his husband. He launched forward and grabbed Magnus around the waist, twirling him around with all the strength he could muster. He had known Magnus wasn’t too angry with him as his sweet laughter chimed through the air. 

“Consequences, Alexander. You’re not immune to them!” Alec was ready to continue arguing with his husband when his eyes caught his two children squished together in the chair he had claimed as his. 

Both of them with candy canes in their hands. 

“I-- You--  _ Betrayal _ !” Alec yelled as he let go of Magnus. To his surprise, Magnus was glaring at the two of them just as shocked. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Magnus asked with his hands placed nefariously on his hips. They glanced at each other and then back at their kids, Max happily licking peppermint from his lips while Rafael bit down on the end of the treat. 

“D’ya wanna share?” Max asked sweetly and who were Alec and Magnus to say no?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://thatnerdemilyj.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) for chaotic content. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Shadowhunters and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
